The Death Ruby
by Battosai the man slayer
Summary: Weiß findet bei einer Mission einen Brief. Dieser doch so harmlos ausehende Brief birgt ein großes Geheimnis. Auch schwarz sucht dieses Geheimnis.


Es war 00:24 im Tokyo Industriegebiet. In der Kurogawa Chemiefabrik, erschallte ein Schrei aus dem Büro des Fabrikchefs Makoto Kirosuke. Blut spritzte und der Konzernchef lag tot auf dem Schreibtisch und sein Gesicht zeigte noch welchen Schreck er bekam als der rothaarige vor im erschien. Der rothaarige steckte sein Katana weg, von dem das Blut noch triefte. "Aya- kun" rief jemand aus dem Hintergrund. Durch die Bürotür trat Omi Tsukiyono, ein 16 jähriger Junge. Er hatte zwei Pfeile in der Hand und machte einen hektischen Eindruck. "Die Wächter kommen, wir müssen weg." "Komme" sagte der angesprochene gleichgültig. Omi stürmte durch die Tür. Aya wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als er einen Brief auf dem Tisch sah. Im Licht des Mondschein erschienen die Lettern: An meinen Freund und Kollegen Reji Takatori. Aya ging zum Schreibtisch. Er wollte den Brief lesen, es war ihm jedoch unmöglich auf irgend eine Weise etwas zulesen. Die Lettern unter dem Satz waren so klein geschrieben, dass das Mondlicht nicht ausreichte. "AYA!!!!BEEIL DICH!" kam ein Ruf von einem weiteren Weiß Mitglied. Im Rahmen stand Ken. Er hatte seine Bagnatz ausgefahren, von der Blut tropfte. " Ich hab kein Bock mehr. Ich will nach endlich nach hause.!" Aya lief gleichgültig vorbei und brummte: "Dann geh. Ist nicht mein Problem!. Mit diesen Worten griff er nach dem Brief, steckte ihn ein und ließ einen total perplexen Ken im Büro stehen. Sekunden später lugte Omi um die Ecke. " Ken was machst du denn da. Wir müssen!!!!" "BAKA!!!!!!!!!!" rief Ken und Omi konnte einen heranfliegenden Blumentopf gerade noch so ausweichen, der schließlich mit einem lauten Krachen an der Wand zerschlug. Der langhaarige Yoji tauchte hinter Omi auf, schob verwundert seine Sonnenbrille hoch und sagte: "Unser Fußballer ist etwas nervös." Omi: "Ich weiß auch nicht was mit dem abgeht????????" Am nächsten Morgen stand Aya im Laden und goss die Blumen. Ken schleppte wieder Töpfe und Yoji kam gerade erst durch die Tür geschritten und gähnte mit weit geöffneten Mund ein unverständliches guten Morgen. Aya bückte sich gerade nach dem Wasserhahn um ihn auszuschalten, da segelte im ein Zettel aus der Tasche. Er wollte gerade danach greifen, als Yoji schon neben im stand und diesen unter der Nase wegschnappte. "Sieh an Aya schreibt sich auch schon Telefonnummern von Frauen auf ohne mir etwas zusagen". Aya etwas sauer: " Erstens ist nicht jeder so Frauengeil wie du, Zweitens brauchst du nicht neidisch sein dass ich mehr ab krieg und DRITTENS WILL ICH DIESEN ZETTEL WIEDER!" Yoji grinsend:" Soll ich ein Lachkrampf kriegen?????? Was kriegst du mehr ab Schläge? Das stimmt sogar. Aber was steht denn da .............An meinen Freund und.........AYA du machst mit Takatori rum?!" KRACH! AUUUUUH!!!!!!!!!!! BAKA!!!!! *KLATSCH* Ken hat aus entsetzten den Topf auf Omis Fuß fallen lassen. Aus dank prangte ein großer, roter und runder Abdruck auf der Wange. Genauso sah es auf Yojis Wange aus. "Was soll das" fragte Yoji wütend. "Das war für deine fehlerhafte Ausdrucksweise." Beantwortete Aya die Frage und rieb sich die Knöchel. "Du bist schwul" fragte Ken entsetzt. "Nein" "Woher kommt dann dieser Satz?" Yoji liest vor: "An meinen Freund und Kollegen Reji Takatori.". "Erstens würde ich das nie sagen!!!!!!!" "Das leuchtet ein" "Zweitens musst du bei FREUND nicht immer an das eine denken. "Es geht nun mal nicht anders" Aya war wieder kurz davor Yoji eine reinzuschlagen. Yoji machte bereits einen Schritt zurück. "Und drittens ist es nicht meine Schrift.!!!!!!!!! Überzeugt?" Ken: "äh Aya! "Ja." "Du kannst nicht beweisen, dass du das nicht geschrieben hast." "Wieso!!" "Naja......Der Brief wurde per PC geschrieben." "Öh". Nun war es Aya der ein etwas perplexes Gesicht machte. "Ich denke Aya du hast uns was zubeichten. "Ich hab nichts zubeichten. Ich hab den Brief ihm Chemiekonzern gestern Abend gefunden." Skeptische Blicke von den anderen 3 Assasins. "Kann ja jeder sagen" "Fand es schon immer komisch" "Bei der Frisur und dem Ohrring und auch noch der Name" "Deine Langhaar Frisur ist auch nicht besser Yoji und jetzt glaubt mir gefälligst." Alle drei: "Warum" "Weil ich euch sonst ............................Kuzo!!!!!!!! Hier habt mir zuglauben oder meint ihr ich schreibe Liebesbriefe an Takatori!!!!" "Sollen wir dass wirklich beantworten???????????" Er war schon von anfangs an hinter Takatori her." "Eben und wer weiß ob er nur ein Vorwand braucht" So langsam schien Aya wirklich durchzudrehen. Er atmete tief durch und sagte dann mit halbwegs ruhiger Stimme: "Ich fand diesen Brief gestern Abend im Büro von Kurogawa und dachte er sei wichtig und jetzt bleibt bitte mal Ernst." "Lies mal vor!" sagte Omi. Aya begann : "An meinen Freund und Kollegen Reji Takatori. Ich wünsche dir alles gute zum Geburtstag und hoffe dass du mein Geschenk mögen wirst. Dein alter Freund Kurogawa "Ha Beweis erbracht. Der Brief ist nicht von mir!!!!!" "Ja Aya, hast aber lange gebraucht. Kurogawa hat sogar eigenhändig unterschrieben." *GONG!!!!!!* Und schon hatte Ken eine Beule am Kopf. Omi: "Ich finde das ist nicht normal das sich so Unterweltler solche Briefe schreiben." "Aya kann eben nicht richtig lesen." Sagte Ken riss ihm den Brief aus der Hand und schaute ihn sich an. "Gib mal!" "Nein Omi, ich hab ihn jetzt." "Es stimmt schon das es komisch ist sagte Yoji und nahm einen Schluck aus einer Wasserflasche. "Jetzt lass doch mal schauen" bat Omi und griff nach dem Brief. "Nein" meckerte Ken und zog den Brief weg. Er stieß dabei jedoch gegen Yoji. Ihm fiel die Flasche aus der Hand und der Inhalt ergoss sich über den Brief. 


End file.
